


Mad Love

by M_Maple



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad Decisions, Harley Quinn Mark, Joker Yuta, M/M, Making Out, Near Drowning, Tags Are Hard, Unbeta-ed, written at ungodly hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Maple/pseuds/M_Maple
Summary: Mark had never felt so alive.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 22





	Mad Love

Yuta came forward, emerging from the shadows clad in black skinny jeans and a silver shirt covered by a leather jacket. Mark’s back was facing him, but he turned to face him when he sensed Yuta’s presence. Mark immediately felt naked under his gaze, as if his black v-neck and jogging pants wasn’t exposing enough. 

“Question,” Yuta drawled, hand brushing lightly down his exposed arm. He met Yuta’s eyes, which were a subtle shade of pale blue, somewhat reminding Mark of the sea. “Would you die for me?”

He was unfazed and his response was unwavering. 

“Yes.”

“That’s too easy.” He looked away. “Would you…Would you _live_ for me?”

Mark took a moment, still gazing into Yuta’s eyes, almost feeling lost in them. A curious noise from Yuta pulled him from his stupor. “Yes.”

“Careful,” Yuta said, louder than before, breaking the almost silent air. “Do not say this oath, _thoughtlessly_.” He brought up a hand to hold Mark’s face gently, the junction between his index finger and thumb pressing against the seam of his lips. His eyes burned intensely, and Mark felt the air heat up around him.

He could feel the cold metal of Yuta’s rings burning against his skin and the smell of his perfume, accompanied by a faint whiff of fresh, green hair dye.

It made Mark feel somewhat...relaxed; at ease, even.

“Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes _power_.” There was a hint of alcohol on his breath, light and somewhat fruity. His eyes were questioning and probing, but smoldering with want. Mark felt like Yuta could strip him bare and lay out all his secrets right then and there. “You want this?” He asked, a delicate finger running over his bottom lip.

Mark swallowed hard. “I do.”

Yuta leaned in, fingers leaving trails of blistering heat in their wake. “Say it,” he whispered, leaning in impossibly closer. “Say it, say it.” Mark sucked in a breath. “Pretty, pretty, pretty…” He trailed off, awaiting Mark’s response.

“Please.”

Yuta’s eyes lit up and darkened at the same time. “God, you-you’re such a _good boy_.” Mark’s insides twisted pleasantly at the praise, and a faint blush rose to his cheeks. For the first time that night, he broke eye contact with Yuta.

He heard Yuta step away as he turned to take in what was before him. Gallons of acid bubbled below, steam rising from it steadily. It was a off white sort of color, murky even, and it smelled slightly, but not enough to deter him in any way. Nothing could stop him.

But then, a thought crossed his mind. 

He couldn’t swim. 

But that wouldn’t matter, right? Yuta would save him.

He turned to face Yuta, a small smile on his lips as he lifted his arms slightly, before tilting back and free falling into the liquid below. 

The acid splashed, and Yuta turned to walk away. 

Something didn't feel right. 

And then, with a growl of frustration, he ripped off his jacket, and dived into the vat below.

A few seconds passed, before they resurfaced. Yuta didn’t wait, going in, not caring about the acid that coated their lips, and kissed, hungry and lustful. 

Mark came to as he pulled away, gasping for air and eyes flying open. He returned it with the same vigor, hands coming up to grab and pull at his hair.

Black and silver pooled around them, polluting the liquid in waves. Their clothes were melted, skin exposed and hands exploring. 

Yuta broke away, hands still steady holding him, as a loud, maniacal laugh tore from his throat. Mark held onto him, rocking with him. He felt more like a lifeline than anything.

Yuta came down again, going in for a searing, bruising kiss. Mark let his hands roam, one settling on the nape of Yuta’s neck, and the other clutching the remains of his shirt.

Mark had never felt so alive.

**Author's Note:**

> [This is what I based it off of](https://youtu.be/mnR5DWSO7MA)  
> (Starts at 0:30)  
> None of the dialogue is mine.
> 
> This is also a lot shorter than I wanted it to be oof.


End file.
